Years
by BritishRagexo
Summary: Friends are supposed to remain, right? Even after everything?
1. Authors Note

Hey guys. I've been working on this for absolutely ages. There's going to be two stories of this. Years and Riddance. This one basically shows, Luna and her friendship with the boys and how close they become and how hard they try as a group to get into NXT/Main Roster.

-There may be parts in this where I skip forward a few months/years.-

Nevertheless, enjoy.~ (I hope...) :]


	2. Prologue

**_Luna._**

After a long hard and final day at work; I finally arrived home.

I hated it here, but I remembered I was going to be at the airport in about an hour.

If I could sneak away from my mother that is.

I tiptoed up the stairs, hoping they wouldn't squeak.

I hoped she didn't know I was even here, but knowing her over the years, she probably knew anyway.

I opened my bedroom door and switched on the light, only to find my mother sitting on my bed. Her boyfriend was standing in the corner, staring at me.

"Why are your bags packed, Luna?" She asked me. I nervously stood there, her and her boyfriends eyes on me.

"I'm moving." I replied calmly before making my way towards my bags.

"Moving?" She scoffed, "You're not leaving me Luna. Melissa can't, and neither can you."

"Melissa practically lives with her boyfriend now, you never stop her from staying with him all the time, so why stop me?" I protested.

I grabbed my bags and headed towards my door to leave my room. I quickly walked down the stairs, but she was following me.

"You're not allowed to move out, that's it." She grabbed my arm. I shoved her away from me slightly and stood there, staring at her. Her boyfriend shortly followed behind her.

"You want to know something, mother?" I began, "I turned twenty today. That was my limit. I promised myself I'd leave this god forsaken house when I hit that age. I am moving and you can't stop me." I finally stood my ground and it felt great.

"I'm your mother, Luna." She gritted her teeth.

"You haven't been my mother...you never will be."

"You walk out this house, don't you ever come back!" She hissed at me.

"I don't plan on it." My final words to her before I left the house; I was never going to look back.


	3. Chapter One

**_Luna._**

It took me seven hours to get to Montreal and I didn't fall sleep on the plane.

I was too busy looking down at the world.

It was nice watching things from above; lights were beautiful; everything was beautiful.

I really couldn't get used to the fact that over here it was basically almost six in the evening. In England it would be nearly eleven at night. It was so weird to me, yet fascinating.

I got off the plane and collected my bags as quickly as I could. I soon realised that I literally couldn't afford anything at all; not a fancy hotel; or a flat as we call it in England.

I had to stay in a shitty motel, but you know what? I was out here trying to fulfil my dream- so it didn't matter to me.

Kind of.

After a while of trying to settle into the motel; I headed out to find the place Sami would be. Meeting him is going to be very awkward..especially with me trying to explain that Stephanie and Hunter gave me his number card to train together.

Being in a different place entirely was really scary for me. I had no idea what I was doing, or going, and whether this stuff with Sami was even going to work. If it didn't; I flew all the way out here for nothing.

To my luck; it started raining. Bloody Canadian weather.

I quickly put my hood up and jogged toward the gym that was just at the end of the street. I jogged inside and, well... I crashed into someone. I was the one on the floor and not them.

"Jesus!" They exclaimed. They extended their hand out for me to grab. I did. They pulled me up. I looked up at them. It was him. It was really him, "Are you alright, love?" He asked me. I nodded extremely slowly.

"Y-Yeah," I said; out of breath, "You're Sami, right?"

"Yep, and you are?"

"L-Luna. Luna Ladd." I took a deep breath in, and breathed out. I needed to calm down. Oh god, this was so embarrassing.

"Well, miss Ladd, be careful next time, okay?" He smiled lightly at me and began walking away. My instinct was telling me to stop him.

"No! Wait!" He turned around to face me, "I need to talk to you."

He seemed really confused. I mean, if I was in his position; I would be too. Weird British girl crashing into you and heavily breathing was not a good first impression.

"Uh, Okay." He said.

"Hunter. He met me one time when I was doing a little house show for my trainer, and he said if I ever wanted to go to America, in the future, and be a part of the WWE, to find you and train with you."

He seemed to not feel so awkward after what I said, which was a massive relief.

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else?" He offered to which I nodded in response. At least he was listening to me.

"Sami," A voice from behind me called, "You're really listening to this chick?"

"Kevin, she seems..legit. Let me listen to what she has to say." Sami shook his head.

All Kevin could do was agree.

They took me to Tim Hortons; which was really nice and that's coming from a person that doesn't like coffee that much.

Kevin was glaring at me, and Sami was just sipping his coffee while he was waiting for me to speak. I didn't know how to put it into words at all without sounding like a weird person. Too late for that.

"So, I did a house show once, when I was about eighteen, and Hunter and Steph were there." I began. Sami was nodding along to my words, "And, he previously met you beforehand and gave me your card and said to find you and train with you and then we could both try out for NXT in the future."

"Why didn't you call Sami though... if you had his card?" Kevin questioned me. He was so curious for answers.

"I had this plan that when I turned twenty... which funnily enough is today, I'd move out and try and find you. See what happens." I shrugged casually. I was so not cool.

"Seems like you stuck to it. I don't see why we can't work together." Sami smiled softly at me.

Kevin was rolling his eyes at me - what was his deal with me?

"But, we work together." Kevin protested.

"I don't see why she can't work with us too." Sami was defending me. I hope he wins.

"I'm literally not going to win this disagreement, am I?"

Sami and I both shook our heads at him.

"We'll see how good you are tomorrow. At that gym, okay?" Sami looked over at me. I nodded eagerly at him.

"Sure. Thank you for taking some time in listening to me. I better head back to the motel, it's getting late." I said as I grabbed my handbag from under my seat.

"Motel? God no. You should come back to my apartment for the night." Sami offered. It was so sweet of him; he was such a sweetheart.

"I don't want to be a bother.." I looked down at my finished cup of coffee.

"I insist. We'll pick up your things from the motel and head back." He tapped Kevin's hand for him to get up from his seat.

"Are you fucking serious right now, Sami?" He scoffed in disbelief at how Sami was being. I didn't know them, so I don't know whether him being nice was normal for him or not.

"It's only for one night. Besides, you two will get to know each other over night." Sami chuckled as he got up.

"She's...not is she?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, she is."

After a short while of collecting my things; we were heading back to Sami's apartment.

I still had no idea what he meant by 'she is'...I'm what exactly?

"I don't get you sometimes, Sami." Kevin said sitting in the passenger seat.

"Look, dude, it won't mess up what we want to do in the WWE in the future just because she'll be with us." Sami kept having to repeat that to him. I just sat in the back quietly with all my bags.

It all went quiet from there until we made it to Sami's apartment.

It was actually really nice, and it was nice of him to let me stay here... but I still felt like a bother. Especially to Kevin.

"You'll be staying in Kevin's room, Luna." Sami informed me. My eyes widened. I would've protested but, it was his apartment and his rules.

"Where's Kevin staying?" I asked.

"In my room. With you." Kevin answered.

This was going to be a nightmare.

"Have a nice night, guys. I'm off to sleep." Sami smiled at me softly once again before heading off to his room.

I stood there awkwardly and Kevin had already gone to his room, leaving his door open.

"You coming or what?" Kevin grumbled.

"I can sleep on the couch, really." I offered.

"I'd prefer that, but, as I'm nice sometimes..you can sleep with me."

Oh god.


	4. Chapter Two

Luna.

I woke up the next morning and found myself in Kevin's bed. No; he didn't sleep in it with me. He slept on the floor.

He wasn't here though, which in a way, was good. I could pull myself together.

I couldn't believe I left my home.

I couldn't believe I was here.

I couldn't even believe Sami was so kind to me.

All these little things that were happening right now made me so grateful.

I got myself out of bed and walked over to the door. I hesitated before I could open it. I did it anyhow.

Sami was watching TV while he was making breakfast for what seemed to be for him and Kevin. I, on the other hand was awkwardly standing in Kevin's doorway, watching them both. I wanted to open my mouth to ask if I could use his shower, but even then I was nervous about it. I didn't want to ask for too much.

"Oh. Good morning Luna!" Sami called. A huge relief flew right through me and I walked over to the kitchen counter.

"Morning." I said, "Uh, can I use your shower, please?" I asked him politely. He nodded back to me and pointed in the direction to the bathroom.

"Needy." Kevin mumbled under his breath. I decided to ignore it and not let it get to me.

I could tell Sami was a little bit upset by that comment about me. I wanted to say something but I just couldn't. So, I just made my way to the bathroom to have a nice long shower.

After my shower was done, I could hear voices from outside. A female? Kevin and Sami. They seemed to know this girl anyway. I was only in a towel, which was really fucking awkward even more than things are. I couldn't stay in this bathroom forever so I just had to take the risk.

Both Sami and Kevin were staring at me when I left the bathroom. Kevin just studied me while Sami, on the other hand seemed extremely nervous.

"Sami, I got the-" The girl came out from Sami's room. She stood there in shock and just glared at me. "Why is there a girl in a towel in your apartment, Sami?"

"Sasha, baby-" Sami was cut off by Kevin.

"She's my friend." He pitched in, probably to save Sami's ass.

"Doesn't look like your type of girl, Kevin." Sasha laughed a little.

I rolled my eyes and made my way back to Kevin's room to get dressed.

Well, it was self explained. Sasha is Sami's girlfriend.

I felt extremely unwanted by both Kevin and Sasha. Sami seemed to be the only one that genuinely wanted me here.

I grabbed all my things.

I really don't know what I was thinking. I knew this training thing wouldn't work out.

I walked back over to the door but stopped before I opened it. I overheard their conversation, so, why not eavesdrop?

"She stayed the night because I didn't like the thought of her sleeping in a motel. Especially with all her belongings too." Sami was saying.

"You don't even know this girl. She's a wrestler, apparently Hunter and Stephanie said for her to go to you, she's Luna, but how legit is she? Is she really who she says she is?" Sasha questioned him.

"I have to agree. I know you want to train together, but we've made it so far just us two. Why are we including her with it?" Kevin pitched in.

"You're just too nice, Sami." Sasha told him.

"You really are." Kevin said.

I opened the door and they all stood there, looking at me.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me yesterday." I said to Sami. "I can tell I'm unwanted, so, I'll find a place to stay for a while until I figure out what I'm doing." I gave Sasha and Kevin a glare before leaving Sami's place.

I didn't know what the hell I was going to do now.

I went to Tim Hortons because that was the only place I knew where to go besides that gym. I felt like an idiot being the only one there with two massive suitcases, but what could you do.

"Luna." I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

It was Sami. He sat up to the table I was at.

How did he know?

"I'm sorry about them. They had no right to be that way towards you." He sighed.

"It's fine. They don't believe me. Hunter and Steph, did watch a show I did. They did give me your number so I could train with you because they liked you. Here I am, they don't believe me. It's fine. I can literally prove to you that I'm legit." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and got my YouTube videos up to show him. I know Sami wasn't as judgemental as Kevin and Sasha were, but I had to prove something.

He seemed to be very impressed by it which made me feel better.

"I knew you weren't lying anyway." He says cheerfully which caused me to smile a little bit at him. "Listen, I want you to train with us, Luna. No matter what they say."

"Sami, I can't, Kevin and Sasha clearly have a problem." I sighed.

"But, _I don't_." He told me, "And, I want you to stay at my place until you find one of your own." It wasn't a question. It was more a demand.

He was really sweet; letting me train. Letting me live with him. I didn't know how to feel about it. It was just weird how I thought about this whole thing in my head and now it's actually happening for me. Dream big, guys.

"Thank you.." I tried not to let my voice break. I was holding back tears. I hope he didn't notice that...

"Ignore them. I know he's my best friend and she's my girlfriend. Maybe they're right, maybe I am too nice. But, that's who I am." He seemed to be really hurt by them earlier.

"I just can't believe you're being such a sweetheart to me. I honestly appreciate it. I don't know how I'm ever gonna repay you." I said to him.

"Promise me, you'll train. No matter what they say."

"I promise." I replied.

 _ **Authors Note. I am so so so sorry for not uploading. I hope You Guys are okay with that. There's just been a load of stuff happening right now. But, I'll get back on the writing more. As much as I can. Love y'all.**_


End file.
